


The Adventures of Morty Smith.

by MissLovely42



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLovely42/pseuds/MissLovely42
Summary: Fed up after Rick pulled a prank on him, Morty steals Rick's portal gun and goes on his own adventure.





	

"Th-that's it, Rick. I-I'm sick and tired of your shit. I'm tired of it!" Morty yelled as the blue haired man reclined back on the couch, armes crossed and trying not to laugh.

Out of all the wild and crazy adventures they had gone on, this was the one. That threw him over the edge. Not the multi planet genocide. Not being chased by aliens. No. this was something far worse.

Rick was thought the joke he pulled on his grandson was hilarious. It was a classic. He replayed the memory in his head while getting yelled at. It's not like he was paying attention anyway.

They were at the food court of some intergalactic mall. It wasn't too busy so he figured a harmless prank wouldn't hurt.

"H-Hey morty, go and get me and this glip-glop some nachos!"

Morty was getting pretty hungry, so he happily agreed

"Oh- and they don't speak English. When you go up to order, you need to say 'Al san lya ry'e. Tyl oct na. ' Here. I'll write it down"

He took out a piece of paper and a pen from his lab coat pocket and wrote it down. Morty took it and went up to the counter. He stared at the amphibianoid creature before him. He looked down at the paper and began to speak.

"A-al san lya... ry'e. Uh... tyl oct na?"

All six of the cashiers eyes stared down at the boy, engulfed in rage. Morty thought he would surely attack him.

"Al sye ne!" The hellish creature shrieked out, climbing over the counter to attack.

Morty was shaking, then decided it would be a good idea to run. "What did I do!"

Rick and his friend were laughing at the table. Once Morty got to the table, he said goodbye to the man and grabbed Morty by the arm. He portaled them back to their home.

He stopped thinking about the joke and payed attention to Morty again. "It wasn't funny Rick!" The kid reprimanded as Rick continued to snicker. "What did that mean anyway?!"

"I fucked your wife and she loved it," he replied, not able to hold back laughter.

"Y-You know, that's really immature! I'm tired of following you around! I'm going on my own adventure!"

"Oh, really? Because last time you said that we killed a giant's husband and ended up in court."

Morty stormed off into the garage. He rummaged through the heaps of junk and random tech. He found the portal gun in one of the drawers and picked it up, observing it. He pointed the gun at the garage door, pushed the button, and watched as the bright green ole opened up in the space around him, emoting a phosphorescent glow. He stepped through the portal, not sure what to expect, but he was positive he would be a better adventurer than Rick ever was. He would maybe even be a hero.

 


End file.
